Varulven
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: La doncella se perdió en el bosque y se encontró con un enorme lobo gris...


**Disclaimer:** _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2_ y _Valiente,_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencia:** Rating T por escenas violentas.

* * *

 **Soundtrack** : "Follow me up to Carlow"- Obscurus Orbis

"Njaalkeme" - Garmarna

* * *

Los matrimonio políticos no eran ninguna novedad para Mèrida **(1)** , un par de años atrás ella misma luchó para librarse de un posible matrimonio no deseado, convirtiendo en el proceso a su propia madre en una osa. Pero ahora todo era diferente, la intrusión romana a las Tierras Altas **(2)** era cada vez más osada, el reino de DunBroch necesitaba crear y fortalecer sus alianzas con otros reinos y tribus si es que deseaban mantener su libertad. Los generales romanos eran unos excelentes estrategas militares, era necesario reunir fuerzas para poder luchar contra ellos. Por ello, no es de extrañar que sus padres hayan decidido casarla con el heredero de una tribu vikinga que contaban con unos curiosos aliados: dragones.

Fergus, al enterarse de ciertas leyendas que circulaban entre los marineros que incluían dragones y vikingos, no dudó en averiguar si esos rumores eran reales. Al confirmar aquellos rumores, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió tratar de formar una alianza con esa misteriosa tribu vikinga que, según investigó, se llamaba Berk. Tal vez los dragones que poseían podrían combatir con esos extraños monstruos que los romanos solían llevar a las batallas en las Tierras Altas **(3)**.

Para que esa alianza se volviera sólida y prácticamente inquebrantable, Fergus decidió casar a su única hija con el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, el Jefe de la tribu de Berk. Con esta alianza todos ganaban, las Tierras Altas sería exitosamente defendidas y Berk ganaba cuantiosas provisiones para combatir los implacables inviernos nórdicos **(4)**. Para su suerte, Estoico, aceptó la propuesta, desesperado por alimentar a su gente.

Por esta razón, Fergus vio conveniente hacer una visita junto con su hija para conocer a sus aliados y concretar el matrimonio arreglado.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, luego de un insoportable y turbulento viaje por mar, la joven princesa esperaba encontrarse con el hijo del jefe, su futuro esposo, pero, para su sorpresa, él no la recibió en el puerto. En su lugar, se encontraba Estoico, quien murmuró una disculpa por la ausencia de su hijo, al aparecer el futuro líder de la aldea se encontraba de viaje.

Luego de esa escueta bienvenida, a Mèrida le fue dada una pequeña habitación en la casa del jefe, de la cual no se atrevía a salir, a pesar de las insistencias de su padre para socializar con sus aliados. ¿La razón? El clima, la pelirroja amaba los días calurosos, pero en aquellas tierras lejanas todo era distinto. El frío penetraba en los huesos de manera sorprendente, sin importar cuánto se abrigue.

Si pensaba que el invierno en DunBroch era malo, su opinión cambió radicalmente al estar en Berk. En aquel lugar el frío era implacable, las capas de nieve eran muy gruesas y la escasa vegetación que se podía encontrar allí estaba muerta o congelada. Ese ambiente era desolador para ella, quien amaba la floreciente naturaleza, extrañaba los bosques tupidos de las Tierras Altas. ¿Realmente tendría que vivir en un lugar así?

Para empeorar, en toda su estadía no había visto a su prometido en ningún momento, según Estoico, el chico seguía en su viaje exploratorio, ¿hasta dónde diablos habría ido? Lo poco que sabía de él era por las historias que escuchó de Estoico, al parecer el futuro líder de la aldea era una especie de héroe local. Pero, aún así, no estaba impresionada, quería verlo en persona.

La pelirroja suspiró con resignación, ella pronto se convertiría en una mujer casada con un hombre desconocido, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Todos en la aldea guardaban silencio, incluido su propio padre, al parecer esperaban que ella misma lo conociera en persona, sin ninguna clase de intermediario.

Aunque Mèrida ya había asumido el hecho de que se tendría que casar con un hombre que no amaba por el bien de su gente, aún le costaba aceptarlo pero no tenía otra opción, después de todo como futura heredera del reino de Dunbroch, tenía que proteger a su gente, a cualquier precio.

Se suponía que sólo se quedarían unos pocos días pero debido a que en las costas se había formado una gruesa capa de hielo, los barcos no podían zarpar y Fergus aún no se atrevía a montar en un dragón. Era obvio que se quedarían unos días más.

Mèrida suspiró por enésima vez mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, para ver el inmenso cielo nocturno, extrañaba su hogar. En Berk, no conocía a nadie ni tenía ningún amigo, por alguna razón no podía socializar, tal vez el intenso frío le bajaba los ánimos. Ni siquiera podía estar junto a su padre, pues él se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo con Estoico y Bocón, el herrero de la aldea, hablando sobre dragones o discutiendo sobre política y guerra.

Ella no soportaba el encierro, ¡no era ninguna dama delicada! Se apartó de la ventana con molestia. Si se iba a quedar en Berk, por lo menos debería explorarlo, ¡el frío no era ninguna excusa! No podía aguantarlo más, la pelirroja tomó la gruesa capa de piel que le habían obsequiado en su llegada y salió de la habitación. Escabulléndose en la oscuridad de la noche, escapó hacia el campo abierto nórdico.

Debido a que eran altas horas de la noche, las calles de la aldea se encontraban desiertas. Mientras caminaba, sus botas de piel se hundían en la espesa capa de nieve. Caminó una buena cantidad de tiempo por un terreno lleno de accidentes hasta que se encontró con un enorme bosque, inconscientemente sonrió recordando a las Tierras Altas, sí, ese lugar la llenaba de nostalgia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el bosque, era un lugar que merecía ser explorado.

Aquella noche era luna llena, debido a la pálida luz lunar en contraste con la oscuridad del cielo el ambiente tenía una extraña tonalidad azul. Todos los árboles del bosque estaban congelados y con las ramas desnudas y tiesas, su frondosidad impedía la vista completa del cielo. El suelo estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de nieve y una densa niebla bailaba entre los árboles, dándole al bosque un aspecto intimidante

Un viento helado golpeó directamente el rostro de la pelirroja, hecho que detuvo sus pasos. Observó el paisaje helado, notando algo extraño en el ambiente.

El silencio inundaba anormalmente el lugar, ¿Qué pasó con los animales? De repente, unos pasos resonaron tras suyo. Alarmada, Mèrida se dio la vuelta y observó algo que hizo que un temblor helado recorriera su espalda, se preguntó cómo es que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se trataba de un enorme lobo gris, casi del tamaño de Angus. La princesa notó con terror que esa criatura tenía una mirada sanguinaria, definitivamente no se trataba de un lobo normal, pareciera que destilara un terrible deseo de sangre.

La pelirroja retrocedió unos pasos, queriendo mantener una distancia segura de aquella amenaza. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero percibía algo de humano en ese lobo pero no precisamente humanidad, sino algo oscuro como el gusto por matar.

Para su sorpresa y terror, el lobo habló: –Tu corta vida acaba ahora, debes dejar que tu sangre corra por mis dientes.

Mèrida frunció el ceño y sonrió con burla, a pesar de estar internamente muy asustada –¿Crees que me dejaría matar tan fácilmente? Pues te equivocaste de doncella –. Trató de sonar firme pero su voz estaba ligeramente temblorosa, aún así logró mantener la compostura, agradeció mentalmente a su madre por enseñarle a dominar sus sentimientos.

La provocación enfureció al lobo, quien dio un enorme salto hasta la princesa. Ella se hizo a un lado rápidamente para luego trepar a un alto oak. **(5)** La madera helada lastimaba sus dedos pero no le importaba, sólo quería sobrevivir. Siguió trepando, con los gruñidos del animal golpeando sus oídos. Con mucho esfuerzo, Mèrida finalmente alcanzó una rama lo suficientemente gruesa como para aguantar su peso. Ya estaba segura… por el momento, la princesa sabía que no podía quedarse en esa rama por siempre, tenía que pensar en otra ruta segura de escape ¿Pero cuál?

El lobo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del árbol como si pensara en algo, los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar en ese momento eran las pisadas de las enormes patas de lobo en la nieve blanca, el viento acariciando las ramas desnudas de los árboles circundantes y la propia respiración de la pelirroja.

Entonces, la tensión del momento se vio interrumpida por un terrible y potente aullido proveniente del lobo gris. Ante el estruendo, Mèrida se tapó los oídos con las palmas de la mano y cerró los ojos, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la joven sintió como la rama en la que estaba sentada comenzó a temblar. Entonces, abrió los ojos y vio como el lobo enorme empezó a desenterrar las raíces del oak con sus enormes garras. Un escalofrío helado recurrió toda su espalda, impulsivamente, ante la perspectiva de una muerte horrenda, de los labios delgados de Mèrida se escapó un grito desgarrador.

De la frente de la pelirroja brotaban diminutas gotas de sudor. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, sino ese enorme lobo la iba a matar. Se maldijo internamente por el hecho de no haber tenido la prudencia de llevar alguna arma consigo. Paseó su mirada celeste por todo el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese facilitar un posible escape. Definitivamente no iba a morir en ese lugar desconocido, primero lucharía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mèrida se lanzó de la rama justo antes de que el oak finalmente cediera, pero con tan mala suerte que al caer sobre el suelo, ya muy alejada del árbol, su tobillo derecho se estrelló contra una roca semienterrada en la nieve. El inesperado accidente ocasionó que terminara cayendo boca abajo pero la nieve helada contra su cuerpo impidió que se desmayara de dolor.

Se levantó tambaleante y lo primero que vio fue al lobo dirigiéndose hacia ella con una lentitud depredadora, sabía muy bien que tenía correr para escapar. Trató de apoyarse sobre su tobillo dañado pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como un potente rayo de dolor recorrió desde su tobillo hasta su columna vertebral. Mèrida se mordió los labios con fuerza para contener el grito que quería salir de su boca. Estaba segura que su tobillo dañado aún podía aguantar su peso. Entonces, empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo debido a que el dolor de su tobillo le impedía correr. A cada pisada sentía una terrible punzada de dolor, el viento helado soplaba contra su rostro manchado de lágrimas; podía sentir al lobo aullando contra su espalda pero aún así no se detuvo, quería vivir.

No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, sólo quería alejarse de esa extraña criatura que la perseguía con una extraña calma. " _Está jugando conmigo_ ". Pensó con ira, ella era consciente de que si la bestia realmente lo quisiera podía devorarla en ese mismo instante.

Los árboles del bosque temblaban a causa del viento. A cada minuto que pasaba, podía sentir nítidamente el ardor de sus pulmones y el palpitar de su tobillo. Poco a poco el ritmo que seguía empezó a disminuir, se estaba cansando.

Justo cuando el lobo empezaba a disminuir la distancia que los separaba un extraño gruñido interrumpió la persecución. Mèrida se detuvo, jadeante y confusa, definitivamente el gruñido no provenía del extraño lobo, sonaba más ¿reptil? Buscó con la vista el origen del gruñido pero no vio nada, el bosque estaba desierto. Se dio la vuelta para observar a su perseguidor y vio que estaba quieto, gruñendo amenazadoramente pero no la miraba, más bien parecía que buscara algo con la vista, su hocico olfateaba el aire como si hubiera descubierto alguna presencia amenazadora para él. La pelirroja levantó una ceja, intrigada.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó del lugar, de repente Mèrida sintió como una extraña bola de fuego morada pasó al lado suyo ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, no pudo adivinar de dónde provino. El lobo gris esquivó rápidamente el ataque, olfateó el aire por un instante, luego lanzó un fuerte gruñido que denotaba molestia.

–No creas que estás a salvo, volveré por ti, ninguna presa se me escapa –Habló el animal con voz ronca para luego darse media vuelta, perdiéndose entre la niebla.

–Suerte con eso –Susurró Mèrida recobrando el aliento, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano izquierda. Ya repuesta, buscó con la mirada lo que sea que haya asustado al extraño lobo, no logró ver nada a primera vista, la niebla estaba muy densa. Pero un sonido llamó su atención parecía el aleteo de un ave, un ave muy grande. Rápidamente levantó la vista al cielo y vio una extraña criatura volando sobre ella ¿Por qué no lo notó antes?

¿Era un dragón? No recordaba a ver visto a ninguno como ese, tal vez era algún monstruo devora-hombres como el anterior.

–No, otro más –gimió la joven mientras se daba la vuelta para reanudar su caminata rápida, en la misma dirección por la que había huido el lobo. Definitivamente Berk estaba lleno de fenómenos ¡No podía vivir así!

–¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso que vayas por allá! –Una voz masculina resonó en el ambiente.

Mèrida se detuvo por un instante, ¿La criatura podía hablar? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería distraerse, además tenía mala experiencia con monstruos parlantes, no podía confiar en ninguno.

Siguió adelante sin escuchar la advertencia de la voz desconocida. A cada paso que daba la niebla se hacía más espesa, pero finalmente perdió de vista al extraño monstruo negro. Un fuerte ventarrón sacudió las ramas de los árboles. De repente sintió como algo enorme la golpeaba muy fuerte, impulsándola hacia atrás.

Aturdida, la pelirroja abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente al enorme lobo gris que la atacó. Tenía una mirada llena de un deseo asesino, ella contuvo la respiración.

–Tu corta vida acaba ahora, es hora de que dejes correr tu sangre –. Dijo la bestia mirándola a los ojos.

Sin apartar la mirada del animal, la pelirroja tanteó con sus manos el suelo a su alrededor en busca de una posible arma, hasta que encontró una rama seca larga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, clavó esa rama en el ojo izquierdo del lobo, quien aulló de dolor ante la agresión. La sangre y el líquido ocular mancharon el rostro y la ropa de Mèrida.

–Maldita mujer –gruñó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

La joven aprovechó la distracción para arrastrarse lo más lejos del lobo, a pesar de sentir que su tobillo le latía por el dolor.

Un extraño olor llamó su atención, parecía un tipo de combustible, levantó la vista y vio una especie de gas verde emanando de la niebla. De repente, una especie de espada de fuego, salió volando de ese mismo lugar, dejando tras de sí una línea de llamas de fuego. Tuvo que agacharse para no interponerse en la trayectoria de esa extraña arma.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, soltó un leve gemido en cuanto su tobillo dañado se apoyó en el suelo helado. Un terrible alarido la interrumpió, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, vio al lobo retorcerse de dolor, la carne de su pecho tenía una extraña mezcla de negro y rojo. El olor a carne quemada inundó el ambiente. La bestia lanzó un último alarido y cayó al suelo, inerte.

La princesa observó todo, muy aturdida, ¿fue algún espíritu quien la ayudó? Unos pasos interrumpieron su reflexión. De entre la niebla, una figura se materializó. Se trataba de un hombre que llevaba una máscara de cuero extraña y una especie de armadura.

¿Acaso era otro monstruo? –Genial –Alcanzó a decir la pelirroja mientras sentía que su cuerpo se adormecía del miedo, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

La tranquilidad de la oscuridad se vio interrumpida por una voz masculina que la llamaba.

–Mèrida, Mèrida –. La voz de Fergus, resonó en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco, la pelirroja fue abriendo los ojos. Lo primero que vio, mientras su vista se enfocaba, fue el rostro preocupado de su padre. Estaba echada en una cama, con su progenitor sentado a su lado.

–¿En dónde estoy? –Preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, tratándose de levantar. ¿Todo fue un sueño? Un dolor brusco proveniente de su tobillo derecho la hizo gemir. " _Por supuesto que no_ ", pensó con sarcasmo. Levantó la gruesa sábana que la cubría y vio que su tobillo derecho, ahora desprovisto de la gruesa bota que llevó esa noche, estaba vendado.

–Estás en tu habitación, a salvo. Bueno en la habitación que Estoico te dio. Me alegra de que te encuentres bien –. Fergus sonrió. –Por cierto, el hielo ya es lo suficientemente delgado para zarpar, pero, aún así, nos quedaremos unos días más hasta que te recuperes por completo. Y cuando lleguemos no le digas a tu madre sobre el ataque –la expresión del rey reflejaba preocupación y miedo. Mèrida comprendió su temor, su madre era muy aterradora cuando se enfadaba.

–No te preocupes, no quiero recibir ningún regaño, no diré nada–Fergus suspiró aliviado– Cambiando de tema, papá, ¡no vas a creer lo que te contaré!, vi en el bosque un sujeto enmascarado y un monstruo tan negro como la noche que podía hablar –. Omitió a propósito la parte del lobo parlante por temor a que la historia sonara demasiado trillada, además su padre no era muy creyente de las criaturas sobrenaturales, lo más probable es que no le creyera. Agradeció en silencio que su madre no se encontrara allí, sino recibiría el sermón de su vida

–El monstruo que viste se llama Toothless y es un dragón amable, no es ningún monstruo malvado. Aunque no recuerdo que pueda hablar –Bocón sonrió entrando a la habitación.

Mèrida trató de hacer memoria, no recordaba haber visto un dragón parecido a esa criatura negra que vio en el bosque. Y eso que había estado en Berk el suficiente tiempo como para conocer a una gran cantidad de dragones, al menos de vista.

–No te esfuerces, Toothless es único en su clase.

–¿Único?

–Hasta ahora no se ha visto a otro de su especie.

–¿En serio? Eso es genial, después de todo, esa criatura no era mala, solo trataba de ayudarme. Que tonta fui al escapar de ella –. La pelirroja sonrió apenada. Aunque algo confundida, si Toothless no podía hablar. Entonces, ¿Quién le habló?

–Sí, realmente fuiste una tonta –.Una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación.

" _Esa es la misma voz que escuché"_ , Mèrida levantó la vista con molestia y vio a un muchacho apoyado en la pared que la miraba con condescendencia _"¿Cuándo entró a la habitación? Un momento, esa armadura…"_

–¡Eres tú! ¡El loco de la máscara! –La pelirroja lo señaló con ira.

–Vaya manera de agradecerme el hecho de haberte salvado la vida –Respondió el muchacho con calma, sin parecer afectado por el insulto.

–¡¿Agradecerte?! Casi me matas del susto.

–Yo te salvé dos veces, ¿no lo recuerdas?

–¿Tú estabas con Toothless en ese momento?

–Toothless es el mejor amigo de Hiccup. Y fue él quien te trajo de regreso a la aldea –Comentó Bocón quien miraba la escena entretenido pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

–Así es, tus gritos se escucharon a kilómetros de distancia. Tuve que decirle a Toothless que distrajera al lobo para ayudarte a escapar pero te fuiste corriendo directamente hacia el lobo–. El desconocido sonrió levemente.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con las orejas ardiéndole de vergüenza –Supongo que gracias, pero aún así podría habérmelas arreglado sola. Lo tenía bajo control.

–Pues no fue eso lo que yo vi, de hecho estabas llorando.

–¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Si necesitaba ayuda –Chilló Mèrida con las mejillas tan rojas como una amapola. Deseosa de que la humillación parara, estaba frente a demasiadas personas. –Además, ¿quién eres tú? –inquirió con rudeza.

–Mèrida –Fergus susurró lentamente, incómodo– Te presento a Hiccup, tu prometido.

–¿Eh? –" _Estás bromeando, ¡tiene que ser una broma!_ "–¡El señor sarcasmo es mi prometido!

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. –También es un gusto conocerte, prometida.

Mèrida lo miró por un instante. Ciertamente era un poco lindo. " _Sólo un poco_ ", se aclaró mentalmente. Podría a ver sido peor, mucho _peor_ , al menos no era un musculoso exagerado _._ Ya había visto a los vikingos que vivían en Berk. –Si no me doliera tanto el tobillo, me levantaría y te golpearía.

–Pero no puedes hacerlo –El castaño sonrió con superioridad ante la ira de la princesa.

Antes de que se inicie cualquier pelea, ya sea verbal o física, Fergus intervino –¿Qué fue lo que te atacó, Mèrida?

–Un lobo enorme que podía hablar –. Respondió la pelirroja apartando con desprecio la mirada que tenía posada sobre Hiccup, éste se limitó a rodar los ojos.

–Definitivamente se trataba de Varulven –dijo Bocón con tono serio–, es un hombre-lobo que acechaba por los bosques. Una vez encontré un brazo ensangrentado de una mujer en el bosque, estoy seguro que fue su obra. No conozco a nadie que haya podido sobrevivir a sus ataques.

Hiccup miró a Mèrida con curiosidad, si ella pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Varulven, definitivamente no era una doncella cualquiera. Cuando le dijeron que se iba a casar con una princesa, se imaginó a una adolescente malcriada, engreída y delicada. Bueno, tal vez tenía razón en lo de engreída. Él mismo vio como ella luchó con valentía por su vida a pesar de estar herida y agotada. Esa muchacha tenía una voluntad de fuego.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, realmente pudo morir esa noche. Le debía mucho a Hiccup. Estuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que algo hizo click en la mente de la joven.

–¡Un momento! ¿Tú fuiste el que lanzó esa cosa de fuego?

Hiccup afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente, impresionado por el cambio repentino de humor.

–¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –La chica sonrió con entusiasmo.

–Gracias a Inferno –respondió el castaño, señalando la empuñadura de su espada retráctil.

–¡Wow! ¿Pero qué pasó con el lobo?

–¿Te refieres a este tipo? –Fergus señaló el cuerpo casi carbonizado del enorme lobo que colgaba de una de las vigas del techo.

–El fuego alcanzó su corazón. Nadie puede sobrevivir a la ira de Inferno –Hiccup respondió con un tono tan serio que dejó helada la piel de la princesa. Definitivamente ese muchacho es más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

–Hemos tratado de rastrearlo durante años y nunca pudimos encontrarlo, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Me alegro de que finalmente haya muerto, ha causado demasiado daño –Bocón dijo mirando con ira contenida el cuerpo colgante.

–¿Por qué lo tienen aquí? –Preguntó Mèrida con gesto de desagrado, percatándose del aroma a carne quemada que emanaba del cuerpo.

–Será un buen trofeo para llevar a casa, con él como prueba, podré contar a los demás en el reino cómo tu futuro esposo te salvó la vida de un monstruo. Servirá para ganar puntos frente a los Lords de los diferentes clanes –El hombre guiñó un ojo.

Mèrida se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzada. Hiccup sonrió con suavidad.

–¿Saben? Todo este asunto de Varulven me provocó hambre, quiero un lutefisk **(6)** ahumado. Por culpa del tobillo torcido de la princesa aventurera me perdí el nattveror **(7)** –. Dijo Bocón frotándose su barriga con su mano buena, saliendo de la habitación.

–Eso es una gran idea, se me antoja un gran vaso de hidromiel **(8)** –Fergus se dirigió a la puerta. –Será mejor que descanses, tu tobillo necesita un respiro. Te traeré algo de comer más tarde.

La princesa miró extrañada a su padre, por un momento sonó como su madre. –Gracias, papá.

Cuando los adultos abandonaron la habitación, un incomodo silencio cayó sobre los jóvenes.

Luego de unos momentos de vacilación, Mèrida finalmente habló con un tono conciliador: –Gracias por salvarme, sin ti probablemente estaría muerta.

–No es nada, no podía permitir que una doncella muriera frente a mí.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. –Héroe rescatador de doncellas, ¿podrías ayudarme a caminar? –dijo sentándose en la cama.

–¿No es demasiado pronto para caminar?

–Estoy segura que mi papá terminará dormido sobre la mesa después de haberse acabado con todos los barriles de hidromiel del señor Estoico. Si me quedo a esperar, estoy segura que moriré de hambre.

Hiccup rió –tienes un punto–, luego de decir esto se acercó a su prometida y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, poniendo el brazo derecho de la muchacha sobre sus hombros.

Mèrida se puso nerviosa ante el contacto pero mantuvo la compostura.

–Que mal que me lastimé el tobillo, me hubiera gustado explorar más el bosque –suspiró mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al comedor.

–Puedes montar en Toothless, de esta manera podrás explorar sin lastimarte –. Hiccup habló sin dejar de caminar

–¡¿En serio?! –La princesa preguntó emocionada siempre quiso montar un dragón pero hasta el momento nunca se le había presentado el momento.

–Por supuesto, pero no es necesario que grites –comentó el castaño sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Disculpa –Mèrida se sonrojó.

Su estancia en Berk no era como lo había esperado. Para empezar, casi muere asesinada por un lobo extraño. Pero también, en esa circunstancia tan extrema, conoció a su prometido, que estaba lejos de ser el vikingo promedio. Después de todo, no todas las criaturas sobrenaturales nórdicas eran malas.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 **(1) Así se escribe en gaélico escocés el nombre de Merida.**

 **(2) La actual Escocia.**

 **(3) Se sabe que el emperador romano Claudio I, durante su invasión a las islas británicas, trajo elefantes y camellos para ahuyentar a las tribus nativas.**

 **(4) Una de las razones por los que los vikingos asolaron Europa fue precisamente por la falta de comida.**

 **(5) Roble.**

 **(6) Bacalao.**

 **(7) Así era denominada por los vikingos a la comida que se tomaba al final del día, supongo que era el equivalente a cena.**

 **(8) Miel, cebada y agua fermentada, es considerada una las primeras bebidas alcohólicas creada por el hombre. Por cierto, es muy deliciosa :P**

* * *

 **Notas finales: Se me ocurrió escribir esta historia al leer (y escuchar) "Varulven", una antigua balada medieval sueca, pero en esta ocasión le di un final feliz porque en la balada, bueno al menos en la versión que leí (debido a que tiene como trece variantes, todas con diferente final), no termina tan bien que digamos, sí, al final el lobo devora a la doncella, el amado llegó tarde y muere asesinado por el hombre-lobo :( Pero en esta historia hablamos de Mèrida, ella no es una víctima común, no es la típica doncella en peligro ja ja ja**

 **Si a alguien le pica la curiosidad por saber cómo es realmente la balada pueden escuchar la versión interpretada por** _ **Spiritual Seasons**_ **que es la versión más "tradicional". Si quieren una versión más "dark" pueden escuchar los covers hechos por las bandas:** _ **Saltatio Mortis, Kroda y Garmarna**_ **(todas altamente recomendadas)** _ **.**_ **Por desgracia no encontré la balada traducida al español, todas las versiones que encontré estaban traducidas al inglés (incluidos los covers), una verdadera pena porque es una balada preciosa. Por cierto, Varulven significa hombre-lobo en sueco.**

 **La verdad es que me gusta mucho la idea de un compromiso arreglado, tal vez escriba otro fic sobre eso (se frota las manos malvadamente) je je je**

 _ **Dato curioso:**_ **Quería publicar esto en Halloween pero no alcancé a terminarlo, mejor tarde que nunca :P**

 **Un anuncio random pero importante:** **Acabo de abrir un foro aquí en dedicado exclusivamente al Mericcup. Amo demasiado a esta pareja y me gustaría fangirlear y compartir ideas con otras personas sobre ellos, ¿Alguien quiere unirse? Si es así, levanten la mano XD O pueden mandarme un PM. Es su decisión :)**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
